This invention relates generally to exercise and therapy apparatus and relates, more particularly, to such an apparatus which is positionable within a liquid medium, such as water, and utilizes the liquid medium to resist or help generate motions of an individual performing exercises with the apparatus.
An exercise apparatus with which this invention is to be compared includes a rotatable device, such as a paddle wheel, which is intended to be rotated by a user while the device is positioned within water. Examples of such apparatus which employ a water-submersible pedal-operated paddle wheel and wherein the resistance to the exercise motion is provided by the water within which the paddle wheel is submerged are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,162,788, 4,776,581 and 4,784,385.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved exercise or therapy apparatus positionable within a liquid medium so that the liquid medium resists motions of an individual performing an exercise or therapy routine with the apparatus.
Another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus wherein the degree of resistance offered by the liquid medium to the exercise motions of the individual can be altered or wherein the motions generated with the apparatus for moving the limbs of an individual during a therapy routine can be altered.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is embodied and operates as a cycle-type exercise or therapy device.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which, when embodied as a cycle-type exercise or therapy device, includes pedals against which the feet of the user are snugly maintained during use of the device.
One more object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus having a construction which, when positioned within water, resists any appreciable side-to-side shift as a cycle-type exercise or therapy routine is performed with the apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is uncomplicated in construction, yet effective in operation.